Energetic compositions such as those used as explosives and propellants present a well-recognized problem when it becomes necessary to dispose of such materials as waste. Solid rocket propellants are a prominent example, and a common instance in which the disposal problem arises is the regraining of rocket motors for reuse. This is one of numerous situations in which the propellant compositions used as rocket motor grain, and similar materials, must be disposed of in an acceptable manner. For environmental considerations, such methods as open-pit burning are not acceptable. Furthermore, if waste compositions of this nature are to be stored and handled, a serious risk of initiation from external influences such as an inadvertent impact or an accidental discharge is present. Clearly there is a need for safe and environmentally acceptable methods of disposing of waste rocket propellants and similar compositions.
In addition, the recycling of materials or the reclamation of value and use from them in one form or another is always a desirable goal. This is true of all components of energetic compositions, both organic and inorganic. Aluminum powder, a component widely used in these compositions, offers a particularly significant cost benefit when recycled. Recycling, for example, avoids the need for the large amounts of electrical energy used in the manufacture of aluminum from ore. Furthermore, aluminum is particularly expensive when manufactured or purchased in the small particle size required for energetic compositions.